


sky thoughts

by spacebubble



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Ficlet, Flowers, Gen, Kelpiens (Star Trek), Pre-Canon, Sibling Bonding, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 05:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18543652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacebubble/pseuds/spacebubble
Summary: Two Kelpien kids pick flowers before breakfast, talking about the skies.





	sky thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Set during Saru and Siranna's childhood, with the vaguest of allusions to later events in Discovery season 2.

They're picking flowers in the field when Siranna pipes up.

"Have you ever wanted to fly, Saru?"

He turns his head to look at her, puzzled.

"No, not particularly." Saru clicks. "Why?"

"Just wondering." Siranna's looking up at the sky. Saru looks up too, but all he can see are clouds. "Wouldn't it be nice to live up there?"

The morning sun gets in his eyes. He squints. "Up in the clouds?"

"In the sky." She laughs. "Just for a short while. Not always."

Saru contemplates the notion. Living in the sky, far away from the ground, and all the accompanying anxieties of the land and sea. "Well, if it's only for a visit, I don't think I'd mind. But I'd also think I'd miss the flowers."

"What if you could take them with you?"

"In the sky?"

"Yes!" Siranna's face lights up at the thought. "Your own personal garden, floating along with you wherever you go."

A brief image of traveling the skies, surrounded by flowers, appears in Saru's mind. It's quite nice, actually.

"You're smiling," Siranna points out, her own face breaking into a smile. "You'd love it! I know you would!"

"Oh, I suppose." He ducks down to cut a flower closer to the ground, then examines it, twirling the stem in his hand. He thinks of flowers in the clouds, then above the clouds, perhaps even higher than the eye could see. Then he places the flower in his basket. "We should get back. You know how Father gets when we don't return on time for breakfast."

Sighing, Siranna picks up her basket also. "I know."

Suddenly she stifles a chuckle. 

"What is it?" Saru asks.

"Oh, nothing. Well, something." Siranna could never keep a secret from him for very long. Her eyes crinkle with amusement. "I was just thinking about Father, and how much he'd hate flying." 

The mere thought of their stern father in the skies makes Saru laugh out loud.

" _Goodness_ , no." He shakes his head. "I don't think he'd like floating much, either."

Siranna laughs. "Definitely not."

Then a thought occurs to him. "But..."

"Mother might," they both say in unison, and they laugh again.

The sun shines warmly on their shoulders. A cool breeze blows. 

"All right," Saru says, ever the responsible older brother. He nods towards the path. "Let's go."

Baskets in hand, they begin walking back to the village. 


End file.
